1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalysts containing silver for use in the preparation of ethylene oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Patent Application No. 1,279,007, there are disclosed catalysts, the active mass of which consists primarily of silver silicate. These catalysts are extremely well suited for the manufacture of ethylene oxide by adding oxygen to ethylene, where they are used as catalysts according to the techniques of the fluidized bed process. To date, however, technically applicable carrier catalysts for fixed bed reactions using silver silicate could not be produced since the silver silicate does not adhere sufficiently to the carrier materials and since such catalysts, therefore, have an extremely short service life. Thus, this invention resulted from the recognized need to produce carrier catalysts with increased service life, the active mass of which contained silver silicate or silver compounds and silicates.